


wishing for a brighter future (wishes don't always come true)

by QueenofStrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Deathly Hollows never happened, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Harry Potter Dies, Percy Weasley Dies, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStrange/pseuds/QueenofStrange
Summary: Molly and Arthur Weasley made many wishes over the years, but they don't all come true. Ignoring Deathly Hallows, major character deaths.





	wishing for a brighter future (wishes don't always come true)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on pintrest, asking for
> 
> Red hair and freckles,
> 
> silent tears,
> 
> and a wishing well.
> 
> I had to!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling.

wishing for a brighter future (wishes don't always come true)

Arthur and Molly Weasley may have seemed like non-believers, hardworking people who thought hard work would solve everything. But that is partially wrong. They knew hard work was important, but growing up during a war taught them sometimes it wasn't enough.

They had a secret, one that was the basis of their marriage, and their entire lives. Figuring their parents were hardworking, but still died, obviously they were missing something. And that something was found, one day, when Arthur Weasley dropped a knut into the fountain of magical brethren, with a wish.

The next day, when he met the perfect loving woman, he knew what must have made it happen. "The wish!" he thought. "It must have come true!"

After that, wishing became second nature, the two of them venturing to the fountain often to wish for things, from winning a cash prize to food to put on the table. But what they wished for most of all, was a better life, a better future, for their children. Because, of course, besides each other, they were what made life worth living, and what they cared for most.

A knut with a wish for Bill to be healthy.

A knut for Charlie and his safety around Dragons.

A knut for Percy, to be successful.

Two knuts for the twins, to always laugh and enjoy life.

A knut for Ron to believe in himself and feel proud.

A knut for Ginny to find purpose and love.

And when Harry joined the family, a knut for him to live.

Finally, a galleon for their futures.

They could always find some spare change to wish, as their children's livelihoods were more important than dessert that night.

But when the war broke out, the fountain broke and the wishes spilled out, letting go of their protections, hopes, and dreams. It didn't work, and it wasn't enough anymore.

All the wishes broke, one by one, until there was only one left, holding on.

Huddled in St. Mungo's waiting room, they wished.

"I'm sorry." He said in an apologetic tone, finality in his words. "We did our best, but we lost him."

Turning to her husband, the matriarch of the family that once was clutched him to her chest, as if he was the only thing keeping her tethered in the unforgiving sea. Silent tears streamed down faces as the world crumbled around the pair. They may have prayed and hoped and wished, but it seemed their efforts had been in vain. Loosing their last child pushed them over the edge.

Who did they have left to care about, to live for?

Who will keep them going, working tirelessly every day in love, for a future, for a chance.

For a brighter life for their children.

Not Bill, killed in a flash of green light.

Not Charlie, crushed under a giant's foot.

Not Percy, lost in the attack on the Ministry.

Not Fred and George, futures cut short in a raid gone wrong.

Not Ginny, their sweet little girl, killed by Voldemort personally, to prove that blood traitors would all meet their ends.

Not Ron who took down 20 death eaters with him, brave to the last breath.

Finally, Harry, but in their hearts nothing less. Lost in a hospital room minutes before, only after taking Voldemort, and the last bits of the Weasley's will to live with him.

Everything they had worked for their entire lives was for naught.

They may have won this war, but Molly and Arthur had lost everything.

No wishes had stopped it from happening, and no wishes could bring them back.

Instead of apperating to the wishing fountain, they went straight home, no hope.

No point.


End file.
